vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Field of Fire
. Field of Fire is a fictional video game that prominently appears in ''Video Game High School'' as one of the main games for Seasons 1 and 2. It is based off of most modern FPS games, but takes most of its inspiration from the Battlefield series. Gameplay Players can challenge other players to different types of matches within FoF, including 1v1 Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, and a variation of Capture the Flag in which the objective is capture a briefcase referred to as "intel" or "the intel" rather than a flag, probably inspired from Team Fortress 2. In addition to being two distinct colors (either red or blue), each team either has a Mexican flag or a Canadian flag patch on their sleeve (making it Team Mexico vs Team Canada rather than exclusively red vs blue). The creators of VGHS decided in order to further distinguish the two teams, members of Team Mexico would have either an AK47 or an AK Beta Spetsnaz as their primary weapon while members of Team Canada would utilize a G36c. Players are neither helped or hindered by this selection. For FPS players at VGHS, performance within FoF, which is factored on the amount of their amount of kills, deaths, and intel captures per match, can either positively or negatively affect their score and school ranking. Excessively poor performance can lead to expulsion Stages The Pit The Pit is a basic map in Field of Fire, designed to hone a player's accuracy and reaction time. It is seen only in Episode 3 during a trial run conducted by Jenny Matrix in front of Ace's FPS 101 class, though is referenced in Episode 4. The main objective is to destroy the 9 paper targets scattered throughout the course as fast as possible, without making any mistakes, as there are no respawns. Upon entering The Pit players are presented with a wide array of weapons they can choose to utilize during their run. Jenny Matrix currently holds the course record, completing the course in 0:26.433 seconds, followed by two other players named SPEEDRNR and xXxURBNINJAxXx respectively. Other Areas The other maps of the game are mostly desert areas, but there are also some maps that also include woods and grassy areas. Weaponry Field of Fire provides various weapons, not exclusively guns, to players which are used throughout the series, generally on multiple occasions. AK-47 The AK-47 is the main weapon utilized by Team Mexico in Field of Fire. Variants of this rifle are used as well, an example being the AK-74U. AT-4 The AT-4 is seen only once in the series during Episode 5, which Brian obtains from one of his deceased teammates. It is only fired once as well, by Brian, attempting to kill The Law, who dodges it and Brian accidentally kills Jenny Matrix, his team's captain. The weapon seems to have a lock-on system relative to people, although it can only fire freely in real life. G36 G36's are one the most common weapons seen in the series, generally being a player's first or secondary weapon and on their person at all times. They are used by members of Team Canada while AK47's are used by Team Mexico. Brian D and The Law use a distinct variants of the G36. Brian's variant is a G36K with a G36C top rail, a Magpul AFG (Angled Fore Grip), an EoTech style holosight (Probably an airsoft replica), Knights Armament handguard (Again, probably an airsoft replica), an AR15 magwell adapter for STANAG magazine use instead of the proprietary G36 magazine, and an HK416 style sliding stock with an AR15 stock adaptor. The Law's variant is a stock G36C with a custom optic scope and vertical fore grip. In the armory before The Pit, an SL8 (civilian variant of the G36) with shortened (probably broken off) barrel can be seen next to the AWP, but it is never used at any other time in the series. Grenades Grenades are another common weapon utilized in the series. Brian D frequently utilizes grenades in his matches and Jumpin' Jax is said to possess exceptional grenade skills as well. M9 The only character to use a Golden Beretta is The Law , it being his signature weapon, painted gold, and contains the text "The Long Arm" along its side. It is used by Law in every encounter during the series. PDW Carbine Jenny Matrix is the only character to utilize a PDW Carbine, it being her signature weapon. It is relatively small and lightweight, allowing her to remain agile in combat. HK MP7 The only character to be seen using the UMP45 is Games Dean, who wields two in Episode 6 as well as using a single UMP45 in Episode 9. Side Arm Most players are shown with a Side Arm on their person at all times, it being a basic weapon. The only distinct pistol in the series is The Law's M9 CQB Master, aka, "The Long Arm of The Law". Additionally, the malfunctioning pistol that Brian D uses against Annihilist reads "MARK IV" in reference to John-117's augmented SPARTAN-II Armor in the Halo series. Tomahawk The Tomahawk is used twice in the series, both times by Brian D. It is first seen and used in Episode 2, which Brian uses to great effect to kill Annihilist after his keyboard glitches and renders his gun unreliable. The second and final time is used is the following episode, where Brian attempts to use it to hit his final target in the pit, though he misses and it is reflected back at his head, killing him instantly. M4A1 Magpul Masada/Remington ACR The Mapgul Masada makes its debut in Episode 1 of VGHS Season 2. It is used by Brian D as his new weapon of choice, replacing his G36K from Season 1. Category:Field of Fire Category:Games